My Mind
by Yardoode
Summary: My first fan fiction of ToD normal life. It's not edited, I was too lazy to, and just putting it up for fun. I might do all those things when I'm serious about this. And yes, I am continuing this, takes about 2 weeks for me to write another chapter. Enjoy
1. Ending Summer

It was the last day of summer, he would sit there until school comes, it was nothing special. On the roof of his house, Jil would stare

at the sky, thoughts popping in his head like dim light bulbs. Kaaya, Kaaya was all he could think of. What was she doing? How would she react seeing him again at school? Oh he would do anything to please her. As long as she's happy, he doesn't mind. He longed to see her smiling

face again.

He was dosing off nicely until the bell rang. He shot up from his position, face digging into his right hand. He echoed out a loud yawn. The bell

ranged again. Neeba wasn't home? His older brother should be getting ready for school for tomorrow, it's 7 at night already. Ding! He knows

who it was at the door already. No one would possibly ever stayed and ring the bell this long except for that girl. He got up and went downstairs.

He searched in Neeba's room just in case. It was empty, as well as the living room and kitchen. Here comes the knocking. "Geeze, I'm coming, don't break the door..." At the moment that Jil turned the door knob, the entrance flung opened without any warnings, the blond girl who always had a determined look on her face broke in without hesitating. She made her position on his back, two feet planted on his spinal core,

surveyed with a 180 turned each side, making sure every corner of his house is seen. To the look on her face, Jil knows that Fatina wasn't satisfied.

"JIL!!" She started, the monsterous howl straightened his back. He attempted to stand but was forcefully pulled up before he even got into his feet. She dragged him by his arm around his own house. Haha, ironic. "Where's your brother? I got to tell him about school tomorrow!" He could tell that this wasn't good. Fatina had always had a crush about his brother, this means she'd even turn into an unimaginable monster if she was to separate from him for a certain amount of time. Jil knows this well since he was always the victim in the mavolent actions. "Ughh I heard your brother hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet! And what else to start this great year with ME, walking by his side holding hands, having girls

looking at us with jealousy and guys with envy that your brother had picked up this beautiful, intelligent, and not to mention, CUTEST sophomore at this school!" Jil let out a cough, due to her strangling him by his shirt collar which misfortunately, turned into a misunderstanding of offending the moody girl. "Whatt....? you don't think soo...?" She glared at him until he finally shakes it off and had a chance to talk.

"Ah." Recovering from her abusement, he finally had a chance to talk, "Well, sorry Fatina, my brother isn't home right now, he went off to some where, as you can see..."

"Eh? Really? Where'd he go?"

"Um… not really sure, he was gone probably around the time when I was sleeping, around noon I guess." Jil answered honestly.

"Che...." Fatina glared as if she doesn't fully trust him.

"Wh-What?" He was clearly bothered, the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Nothing, I think I'll let you go for now." She said bluntly.

"Eh? Geeze, walk in the door like a normally behaved girl next time Fatina..." He tried his best to lectured, but it never works for she is the one that he's talking to after all. She shot a glare at him as if stating that she was going hit him the next second, but she didn't.

"Well... he'll probably be home soon anyways, since it's getting late... so I'll just stay here and wait for him. By the way, I'm using your bathroom."

"S-Sure..." Use anything in the house as long as it doesn't involve hitting him for it.

He led her to the bathroom just in case. She gave him an awfully frightening glance.

"You're not going to just stand there and look inside are you...? -,-"

"N-No! Of course not! I have a girlfriend Fatina..." He replied not acknowledging every word he just said. Surprisingly, she retreated.

"O-Oh yeah, you better not do anything weird than! Pervert!" She slammed the door so hard, he felt the ceiling shake.

"Huh?? Pervert?!" He than just rubbed it off, nothing important, she has always been like this. So much he could just think of her as his sister that lives here. Jil climbed up the stairs, back to the peaceful ceiling again. "Oh! Kaaya!" He pulled out his cell phone. "Kaaya?"

Fatina made her way up to the ceiling as well, hearing him talking on the phone, she stopped to eavesdrop out of curiosity.

"Huh? Where are you?" Jil's voice talking over the phone was gentle and calm, but Fatina could tell he's worried. "Oh... all right... school's tomorrow, so if you need anything, you could always call...N-no! I don't mind at all! Hahaha, you'll make me worry... Huh? In a hurry? Sorry, I'll call back tomorrow.... good night Kaaya." He put his phone away and leaned back to the wall behind him.

"Had a nice chat with your girly friend Jil?" Jil looked back in surprise.

"Brother hasn't been back yet?" He asked. Fatina made a depress look on her face. "Fatina... if he's not going to be home tonight, you'll see him tomorrow..." She went and sat by his side.

"N-no, it's not that..." She replied quietly. "She mentioned that she's also outside too right? I thought Kaaya stays in her house most of the time, could it be that she and your brother-"

"No, it's not like that! Fatina, you know Kaaya or my brother isn't like that. Besides, I've never seen them in contact a lot." He quietly comforted her...maybe himself too.

"Well..." She laid her head down on his lap, not minding her surroundings.

"H-hey..." Well, it's not like he could do anything about it anyways. He resumed looking up to the sky.

"Sorry... I just don't like her." He looked down, Fatina's face already buried itself in the wrinkles of his shirt.

"Fatina....nothing is going on between them, so don't stressed out so much about it." She didn't reply. He gave out a sigh. "Even so, Fatina... I believe you'll be good friends with Kaaya soon in the future, and there's a good chance that my brother would accept you." He gave another moment of silence, placed his hands on her head and leaned back. He closed his eyes. The little lights are starting to be back again. This time, it catches him. Where did Neeba really go? And Kaaya, she said she was at a building discussing important things... could Neeba be at the same place? Could she be hiding something from him?

He shakes his head out of the mindless thoughts.

"Jil?" She began out of silence

"Hum?" He replied without looking down, his left hand was still placed gently on her head, and his right covered his eyes from the street lights.

"How are you so sure that my relationship with Neeba will improve?"

"Not really sure..."


	2. Lonliness

FATINAJIL FANFIC CH 2

Kay guys, sorry for taking so long ,for taking weeks after weeks, but here ya go :D Even though it might not be a big hit but sorry for those who actually waited :( I was really busy the last few days studying for FCAT and shet going on in my state, but yeah :/ Anyways, enjoy yet another unedited chapter, and I WILL make up for all the days I didn't write this story, :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-Hey! Give me a straight out answer!" She pinched his thighs, making sure it'll leave a mark tomorrow.

"Ow! Geeze Fatina, stop it, okay, okay, I'll say something!" He took both of his hands and place them behind his head. "Well..." He began. He looked at the moon light, it was maybe around 9 or so. "I can't really be honest and say you're one of those girls that hits really hard." She faced him with a look that send shiver up his spine. "I'm just kidding! Ow!" This time a blow to his stomach.

"I'm asking this seriously, Jil." She turned to face the other side. He took a worried gaze at her, who would've thought she was serious

but if she was...

"What are you worry for Fatina... I was suprised you even asked me that question. To me you're one of the few that knows what their true

abilities are and class. Seeing you at first was very admiring..."

"Yeah, but maybe not to Neeba."

"No, thats not true!" She turned to face him due to the loudness of his voice. "What happened to you Fatina? You're surely not as optimistic as

you used to be, well let me tell you what I see of you and my brother would surely see it the same way." He bended over so their eyes meet.

"You're-" They heard the door creaked open. Neeba was home.

"Jil? Matach, you left the door open again, I won't be suprised if we get robbed someday, don't expect me to do anything then." Jil could hear

Neeba going to his room. And then he remembered that Fatina was looking for him.

"Hey, Neeba! Fa-" Before he could finish his sentence, he quickly finds that Fatina's hand was covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Jil looked at her in surprise. "I think it's better not talking to him now... he sounded pretty tired, so attempting to talk to him might be useless."

"Fatina…." He made a worried look. Fatina, clearly bothered by it, turned back to the opposite side of facing him.

"Geeze, don't look so hopeless, I, the beautiful Fatina will soon confess and have your handsome, hot, gorgeous…." Her description of his older brother seem like it gone on forever to Jil. "Finally, good hearted, kind and soon to be occupied by me." Sheesh, girls sure do have their fantasy don't they, he doesn't remember of exaggerating anything about Kaaya like this. "But," She took his hands and cover them over her face as she would do to a pillow, "the princess is too tired right now, she must rest before meeting her prince." And that was it. She completely dosed off, laying on his lap as if they were her bed at home.

"Oi! Hey, Fatina…" She wouldn't wake up. Was she really that tired from waiting for his brother? It must be very heart breaking to find that she wasn't able to talk to him after all that waiting. "You're really a determined girl…" He smiled.

Jil picked the little blond girl up. "*snore*… get away from my Neeba!" Her hand suddenly eject straight to his face, making the him very aggravated.

"Ah! Hey hey…" He sighed. Her hands kept nudging him in the face, making the poor boy walk an extremely uncomfortable trip back to the girl's house. "Geeze, she's really light, have she been eating right?" Carrying this girl was like lifting a stuffed animal.

"I ...can't...eat anymore..."

"No please, don't do that." _Geeze, how skinny does she want to be?_

"Neeba! It's so big!"

"Umm...." He wants so badly to just stuff something in her mouth so all the disgusting words of his brother wouldn't be heard.

"Cake... the cake you baked for me is so big..." He sighed. Sleep talking huh? He wonder what he would say about Kaaya in his sleep.

Her house was almost at reach after 20 minutes of walking, geeze she would walk all that distance to see Neeba, such a stubborn girl. Fatina had always lived alone ever since she was in 14. Her parents had a car accident and she had almost no relatives at all, if so only distant uncles or aunt she had never met before in her life. She is currently using the money her parents left for her, they were doctors so the supplies of money was almost a lifetime. For this reason, guys at her school often tried to get closer to her. Jil often have to watch out for her like that. He knew her because of his brother. Also, by the fact that they have been in every single class together since freshman, it'd be impossible to not say anything to each other at all.

Her house was like one he would never be able to live in. Her family owned 5 acre of land and her house takes about a fifth of it, or at least that's what it seemed like. He must be going crazy. Since he've been around her house before, he knows exactly where everything is. He went through the black gate, sidewalk, through the fountain and bushes of green sculptures, and finally in front of the sky-white front double doors. "Hey hey, Fatina wake up, you're home..."

"Key... under... mat..." She moaned.

"Ah, ahh, you're really lazy..." He bended his knee to get to the black carpet. As he crouched down and lifted the mat, he felt out a cold metal object. He then used it to unlock the entrance. Inside the house, there seem to be cases of stairs everywhere he looked. He doesn't have to worry about this though, he knows they all lead to the same place from experience of going to her house multiple times before. He went up the nearest stairway, it was hard making his way through the dark. When he reached the top of the stairs, there were multiple rooms. It was about 10 doors, 5 on each side of the huge hallways whose width could fit 20 grown men. He went to the third door on the left of the hallway. As he made his way to her room, he noticed the lonely door that pass the end of the hallway. The room in which her parents used to be. _It must be hard to lose your parents..._ what was he thinking? He lost his parents too. But it _was_ hard, the only sibling he has right now is Neeba. _But Fatina..._

"Jil?" She was barely awake.

"Yes yes, you'll get your beauty sleep soon my pretty and fragile princess." Hearing sarcasm in his voice, she bit his left ear (she was on his back.) "Ow!" Jil opened the door struggling to get rid of the pain of his ear. Her room is another thing. Instead of an average pink and heavily decorated rooms that most rich girls have, hers were plain white, with a bed in the middle and a wooden desk next to it. The bed and desk were in the middle of the huge room which could be used as a small restaurant. He gently place her on her bed. "Where's your cellphone Fatina?" With her eyes barely opened, she pointed at her desk's drawers. He took them out and left it by her pillow. "Call me if you need anything. If anything happens just call me over, if anything severe happens just-"

"Call you over! I get it Jil, don't worry so much, there are alarms in this house, geeze you're like a mother..." Not bothering to even complete what she said, Fatina turned away from the worried face boy and bid him a good night.

"Fatina..."

"I GET IT! Geeze, you are SO annoying, just leave!" Tears filled her eyes, without knowing he went to the door.

"I know you'll get angry, but..." He turns to her. "If you have anything to talk about, I'll be here..." With that he quietly closed the door and left.

Tears were dripping down her face like rain down a ceiling. "I'm sorry Jil..." It wasn't his fault, it just irritates her every time the image of her mother goes up in her head.


	3. Reunion

FATINAJIL FANFIC CH 3

Author's Note: OMGGGG I'm so sorry guys, I can never do what I foretold before completely and yes I deserve to get hit in the head right now by all those people who actually waited for this crappy unedited fanfiction that's coming from an irresponsible, dumb person. But sorry I didn't make it to the 2nd chapter that I promised you Q_Q Overall I apologize for the shortness of the chapter after all the time I had in spring break (I got distracted :x) and I'll find another way to make up for you guys because apparently making an extra chapter is kind of not the option when I'm not getting any ideas. But overall, thank you very much for the review, I didn't expect this much people to be reading it and yes, I'll try hard next time for you. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were closed, but she felt lights coming through the windows. It bathed her with a gentle warmness, morning's welcome. But she could've swore she left it closed last night… "Ohayou, Fatina." She knew this voice. It was deep but has a slightly friendliness tone in it..

"Jil…?" She flexed her arms and yawned.

"Yeah? Who else would it be?" He replied as he made her bed nicely. It was like combing hair without a brush since the girl won't get off.

"Could've been nice if it was your brother." Jil chuckled.

"You're going to have to wake up and go see him at school about that." He said with a light laugh. "Now wake up Fatina, go get ready for school." He frowned as the girl didn't move an inch after what he said.

"Jil…"

"What now?" He sighed

"Don't 'what now' me." She jerked away from him to hide her face. "You're not mad at me from last night aren't you?" The urge to cover her ears were suffocating, she expected an angry tone from him. She squinted her eyes.

"Nope." She could hear him said bluntly.

"You mean all the mean things I said to you, you don't care about it?" She was surprised.

"Nuh-uh, Fatina, you said like two sentences."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How come your voice feels like it's getting closer?"

"That's 'cause you're not getting ready for school and we're going to be late." He scooped her up with his arms and grabbed her school bag. "Looks like you're going to have to go to school like this."

"Jil! Let me go!" She started banging on his chest. He just got down stairs, but almost tripped and hit his face of her doing that.

"Owww ow ow, geeze for a girl you hit so hard. That means you'll be at school today right?" His face was hopeful. Oh god… she hated how it looked, she'd feel as if she bullied a toddler if she says no. She nodded slowly in mercy. "Alright ^_^" He slowly lets her go. She jerked away and made a fast run to her room. "O-Oi!" He looked frustratingly at her. "Fatina!"

"What? Do you REALLY want me to go with these clothes on?" She pointed at her pajamas imprinted with overpopulated bunnies.

"Okay okay, go change, don't take too long, we're going to have to run there."

"Yeah yeah, it's your fault for being late, you shouldn't have came here."

"If I haven't came here, then you would have to redo all the work you missed on the first day ^_^" Fatina made an irritating grunt as she tauntingly stick out her tongue at him. She roughly closed the door due to her lost and started changing. She hated homework.

"Geeze, what's with him? Babysitting me all time." Fatina took out her phone checking for the time. "Uwa! It's this late already??" She quickly ran out to him. Right when she was about to open her room, she heard him talking.

"Ahh, Kaaya? Sorry, I won't be able to see you this morning." He was talking on the phone, "We'll get to talk in class today if the teacher isn't too mean... Yeah, sorry, I had some errands to run to this morning." He gave a instant kill glare at the criminal's door.

"*Gulp*" Somehow she felt it. She then gave up herself by opening the door. She made her way downstairs to him.

"Yeah, alright, I gotta get going too." She could faintly hear Kaaya's voice from the phone, but couldn't tell what she said. From above, she saw him smiled. "I love you, too." Jil flipped closed the phone into his pocket. He was sitting with his back leaning against the stair's walls. His knees were up perpendicular to the ceiling, arms rest on top of his knees, and heads looking up in yonder. Jil's exhaustion pose.

"If you wouldn't have came here, you would've see your little girlfriend a little sooner." Fatina said with her school uniform came strolling down.

"What could I say? I regret it?" Jil said as he started getting up.

"Maybe you do." She grabbed her bag and took the house keys.

"Fatina... why don't you want me here?" He looks at her with such a sad expression, she had to turn around to hide her face of helpless empathy. She felt bad for being so mean to him lately.

"Because!" Her awkward eyes tried to focus on packing books in her school bag while continuing with the conversation. "If this continues then you won't be able to see Kaaya every morning, you don't want that do you? And who told you to took care of me anyways?"

"Nobody. Kaaya won't mind, she knows you're like my little sister anyways : /" She stopped packing, pausing all of her actions. "Fatina? What's wrong?"

"I'm done packing, you said that we'll be late right? Let's go!" His last sentence made an unusual pact to her chest, it made her heart stopped like a broken clock in the inside. But still, she couldn't find the reason why. This aggravates her making her feel as if she was trying to solve a problem that even she had no idea of how to set it up. She ran to the door. "C'mon!"

"W-Wait up!" Jil's left hand grabbed hers. "You forgot something!" She immediately turned around.

"W-What?" She quickly jerks her hands away from his.

"Hold still." He took something out of his pocket, she thought it looked familiar. "Your headband , you left it at my house yesterday^^"It was just a regular black one (no pointy thingies xD srwies, I thought it was more normal this way). He came closer to her to put it on. It slipped through her strands of slightly golden, blond hair, and hold firmly to the back of her ears nicely. "There! That's the Fatina I know :D"

"Yeah? Then who was the other Fatina you were talking to a minute ago?" They were running wildly, bag held tightly in their arms.

"Just the one who isn't ready for school yet." He chuckled.

"Haha, that's hilarious." She said in sarcasm, but made a smile.

After finally arriving at school, Jil and Fatina found themselves so exhausted, they couldn't manage walking to their classes without trembling over their sore legs. "Gosh, I'm sweating so much! People will think that I ran to here from my house that's 2 miles away... which I did!" Fatina bickered as Jil was too tired to listen to anything she was saying.

"Haaa...haa...haa... This isn't good... what will Kaaya say if she catches me smelling like this..." The out of breath boy worried. He flipped to his cellphone to check the time which he thought didn't matter anymore since they were late anyways. "Well haa...haa.. we're only 3 minutes late, so no missing homework or agenda."

"3 MINUTES???" She thought that was awfully early, she could've saved more energy and efforts risking 10 minutes.

"So," Finally caught his breath, he said wheezelessly, "You go to your first period class, and I'll go to mines, okay?"

"Fine by me, lets not miss any more work the last 3 minutes." She joked.

"That's true, it's good to see you motivated." Jil encouraged seriously. He is a total blockhead and she could've swore that there was no other time when she wanted to hit him as badly as now.

"Alright, lets split!" She ran to a random direction pointed by her mind. Where was she running? Away from him would be fine, she couldn't stand this awkward feeling that she's been getting from him lately.

"She must know where she's going : /" He took his schedule out and check. "Hmm... let's see...class-"

"A-6 Biology" Their voice synced. Jil startlingly looked behind him.

"Kaaya!" He was so burst of happiness that he couldn't help himself but to run to her swinging her in his arms.

"Jil! I'm so happy to see you! ^_^" She too, closes her arms around him. Her voice was the only one that made his morning shine. "You smell quite manly this morning." She giggled. He blushed due to embarrassment of her misunderstood of his personal hygiene.

"I ran for a whole 5 minutes nonstop, geeze, it would be unusual if I DON'T sweat!"

"Really?"

"Yes'm."

He almost forgot what time it was, why was Kaaya here? Isn't she suppose to be in class now? "Hey! I just noticed... but aren't you suppose to be in class right now?"

"Oh, that..." She stared at his worried face and couldn't help but giggle.

"Kaaya... what if you miss something? You're an honor student after all, I don't want you to have any problems because of me."

"Oh no no, you got it wrong I'm actually okay being here, the teacher didn't even hesitate to give me a pass to go wherever in the world I want." Jil sighed in relief.

"Kaaya, I missed you." He said softly while holding her hand and pulling her closer.

"I missed you too, Jil," She whispered back. "And how short you used to be." She giggled. He chuckled while leaning down, brushing his lips against hers. It's good to see her again, Kaaya.

She was leaning on the wall not far from the scene, the blond girl didn't have much to say, all she could wish for now is that someday that the couple in front of her eyes would be Neeba and herself. Fatina took out her schedule which she just noticed that it was the source of her destination of first period. Hm, A-6. She's stuck with the morning lovebirds! She gave out a big sigh. Well, at least if Jil's there than everything won't be too bad, he's easy to talk to anyways. She folded her schedule, put it away, and started heading to the class.


End file.
